


Slipping away

by firelightnight



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelightnight/pseuds/firelightnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom goes to find Brian in Miami and they both live happily in DR, until Dom decides that Brian is going to be better alone and leaves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slipping away

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is a fic where, in general, I replace Letty with Brian. It's not that I don't like her, I just...I like more Brian and Dom together. The chapers are very short, sorry for that. Please forgive me for the mistakes, english is not my first language. I hope you like it!

Brian wasn’t a dreamer. He knew perfectly that in the moment that the Toyota Supra stopped in front of Tej’s garage shit was serious, but he wasn’t a dreamer.  
Dom had gotten out of the car with all his fierceness and the only thing that Brian was able to do was running out, his mind set in the idea of Dom catching him and punching the shit out of him. And eventually, the first part happened. Dom caught the neck of Brian’s shirt and pulled him back. Brian fell into the sand, trying to defend himself from punches that never got to him. 

“I didn’t come here to hit you until death, O’Conner” Dom’s voice seemed to be funny, and then Brian was standing on his feet. He couldn’t say anything at all, because suddenly, Dom was kissing him. Brian couldn’t believe it, but he let his feelings take control, enjoying that kiss which should’ve happened a long time ago back in LA. 

In the next hour and a half, Brian had say goodbye to his friends and left to Mexico in the Nissan Skyline, a car mostly unknown from the police. 

They took turns to drive, but almost always Dom was doing it because he knew a lot better the road. Brian didn’t want to get lost and feel guilty again; the feeling of guilt from LA had never left him. They slept in bad motels at the side of the road, and gas station’s food was now the usual. 

But they arrived eventually to DR, and it was great. They had a little house hidden between the trees and the rocks of the beach; the Skyline was kept in a garage, only used to get some money in street races. They had won and old, good car and they dedicated to enjoy the heat of the summer.

Of course, there was always a job to do. This one was stealing gas so they could give it to the people. It was easy, but one of the assaults turned out almost fatal for Brian. Anyway, they both and the team (Han, an Asian guy who was pretty cool, his girlfriend, Tego, and Rico) made it safe to the party that was held in the beach, the people always waiting for the free gas.

That night Brian and Dom walked across the beach holding hands. Nobody judge them, and they were happy together. They still got news from Mia, who had met a medicine student and was pretty excited about that guy. They didn’t know almost anything about Vince, Leon or Letty, but the garage and the store were still on function. 

The night of the party, Brian moved himself the close he could get to Dom while he was asleep, with his head on Dominic’s chest and his arm wrapped along the waist. He had fallen asleep (after slow and good sex) with the thought that something wasn’t going right.


End file.
